Eternal dreams
by jasmineharuno
Summary: Seto kaiba has a problem. He's seen the girl of his dreams, he's lost his heart to her now all he has to do is find her. But the only place he's ever seen her is in his dreams. Will he be able to find her or is she a figment of his imagination
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hi. This is my first kaiba and tea so please be nice. Compliments and criticism are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer : Wish I could own Yugioh, but I don't.

 **Eternal dreams chapter 1**

"I'm telling you its true!" screamed a raven haired boy

"No way. That is just impossible. All the data we collected obviously points in the direction of it being a liquid." replied an older boy with aquamarine green like hair."

Noah and mokuba kaiba. Two out of three of the infamous kaiba brothers, not as ruthless as their older brother Seto kaiba. The two often spent hours either arguing, pulling pranks, developing the latest technology or trying to find a girlfriend for seto.

"What's the matter with you noah?! It's obviously a solid."

"Oh yeah prove it!"

"The atoms are compressed and can't move yet still soft and fragile as in its original liquidy form while being created in the lab. So when mixed with with another solid it only adds to more pressure."

"No, it doesn't. "

"YES IT DOES NOAH!"

"What are you two arguing about this time?" asked a ticked off Seto Kaiba as he walked into his office where his two seaming innocent little brothers were waiting for him. 'These two better not be arguing about something stupid like usual because I'm really not in the mood.'

"SETO!" screamed both of them at the same time.

Mokuba, the youngest of the siblings, decided to act quickly before Noah could steal away his opportunity of winning their little 'debate'

"Seto can you please tell this dumbbell that he's wrong."

"What's the problem?"he asked as he slowly rested into his leather desk chair.

"Chocolates are better solid on a strawberry, right seto?"

"No," interupted noah, "chocolate in its liquid state is far more enjoyable. "

"You wish," hissed Mokuba, "you know what, I'm gonna settle this once and for all."

" and how are you gonna do that genius?"

"Three letters T-E-A. "

"Tea?" Asked Noah in confusion. "How is tea supposed to solve our problem?"

"Not tea," said Seto, surprising them both," Tea as in Yugi's little cheerleader. You know friendship speech Tea. The ones that's always nagging-"

"-the one that he never shuts up about?" Whispered noah to Mokuba.

"Yep that's the one." Answered mokuba with a smug look on his face.

"What was that I heard?"asked seto

"Nothing." answered the seemingly innocent pair as they started walked over to the other side of the office to find refuge from their brother's potential outburst.

"Man Seto really needs a girlfriend. He needs to have a normal adolescent experience. More importantly, he needs to get laid, for all our sakes."said Noah

"You said it," replied Mokuba as they walked towards the elevator, "but where are we gonna find a girl who can appreciate him but still put him in his place?"

"I have no clue. The only girl I know that ever stood up to him was Tea, wait a second. It's coming to me."

"Noah if your thinking 'bout getting big brother and Tea together, forget it. I've already tried, three times and man was it exhausting."  
*************************************************************

At the Gardener household

Her eyelids grew heavy as her vision blurred into nothing but a never ending void.

"TEA!" screamed her father, Ishida

"Yes dad?" she answered as got up from her bed and walked down the stairs leading to the lounge.

"I'll be going out with my mates,"He reached forward and gripped her forearm forcefully, "so do me a favour and don't burden me with all those pathetic messages like last time I went out drinking." He let her arm go,leaving four fingernail shaped bruises.

"Yes, of course. Have a good time dad." She said as he left, making her feeling lonelier than usual.  
'Maybe I should call over the gang.' She thought,'then again with dad's temper I'd rather just have an early nighter'

Her left pocket vibrated. Tea casually took out her phone and checked the name of the caller. It was Mokuba. The kid probably wanted advice about relationships again.

"Hey Mokuba. What's up?"she asked

"Oh, hi Tea. Could you do me a really quick tiny favour?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you please explain to Noah that chocolate is better in its solid state when on a strawberry because he thinks it's better in its liquid state."

"Actually your both wrong."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. It's better to first have it solid at first but it will get too hard and if it's a liquid then it's will cause a mess. So let the chocolate harden a bit on the strawberry then melt it just a little bit, kay?"

"Ok thanks."

"Later Mokie. "

"Aaahhhh! I told you not to call me Mokie."

"Callin' me Mokie. Stupid woman." grumbled Mokuba

"Language Mokuba." Said kaiba

"What? You call that bad language?"

"I will not have my little brother sound anything remotely like that damn mutt."

"So what did Tea say?" asked Noah

"Half liquid, half solid."

" Reasonable enough."

"How come we didn't end up to that conclusion?"

"I don't know. The worst part is that she didn't even look at all the data we collected. "

" Yeah I know how you feel."

" Ok ,let me get this straight," interrupted Kaiba, "one word from some girl and the two of you shut up after an entire day of idiotic research and arguing, "

" She's not just some girl Seto" said Mokuba

"Please don't tell me you have a thing for this girl."

"Nooo! She's a friend that's all."

" And how often do you two play together? "

"HANG OUT! I don't want to play with her or anyone, at least not yet! I'm not a 7 year old any more Seto! I am a mature teenager and the words are hang out!"

"Unbelievable. Never in my life did I imagine my little brother to be such a perverted little freak. Don't tell me you're like this too Noah."

"Well you see... the thing is... I just er..." stammered noah

" Where do you think I learnt it from?" Said Mokuba

"Just another stage of life I guess." He said sipping his coffee

"Sooo, " said noah, " does this mean that your perverted too Seto?"

At this seto choked, his eyes grew wide and he was at a lost for words. 'Damn. I gotta change the subject.'

"As long as you don't spend too much time with those geeks. Anyway I've got a meeting to attend."

"No you don't" said mokuba jumping off the counter he was sitting on, " we rearranged your schedule so that you can have more time to yourself."

"... and for Tea" said noah smugly

"Where in hell did that idea come from?" Asked Seto as he got his things together

"The idiot's just trying to get the two of you together. I tried telling him it was hopeless but he didn't listen." explained Mokuba

"At least now I have more time to work on my new software." Said Kaiba as he left for his home laboratory  
* * * * * * * * *At the kaiba mansion* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The two young kaibas were asleep. The only sound that was made was the soft footsteps of non other but Seto kaiba. After a day a exhaustion he thought he'd treat himself to a quiet walk home, oh how wrong was he. THE Seto Kaiba had to duck and hide from a mob of desperate, screaming fangirl. 'Damn. Don't they have anything better to do then annoy the crap out of my life?'

He dropped his metal briefcase down near the door as he made his way to his bathroom.

He let the warm water hit against his bare, tense back. He allowed his chocolatey hair get soaked as he stood under the shower.

After about 15 minutes he closed the tap and made his way to his bedroom in a plain, grey, long pants,his chest bare. Kaiba checked the time, 2:15 am. 'Earlier than yesterday. '

His eyelids grew heavy, vision blurred and swirled together like an ice cream sundae. The outside world disappeared. But suddenly instead of darkness he found light.

It was so bright. Too bright in fact. Kaiba raised his hand over his eyes to protect his eyes, as they adjusted from the harsh light. Taking a few steps, he explored this mysterious world.

After walking around a bit he found another figure. It appeared to be human, a girl. She had the ideal figure that any man would desire to claim, long eyelashes above her shimmering blue eyes, fair skin and soft, pink lips. Her long smokey brown hair swept against her white top, she was absolutely gorgeous.

'She's too beautiful to be real,' He thought, and then did a mental facepalm'Get a hold of yourself! You are Seto Kaiba, you idiot. Now stop acting like one of those moronic geeks and say something.'

"Where are we?" He asked but she didn't reply. She merely glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Didn't you hear me?! Where the heck am I?" He yelled  
She now fully turned to see him but the moment their eyes met, hers widened. This mysterious maiden searched for a possible exit with her eyes but found none. As if it was her last resort, she relectantly took a few steps backwards as shock and disbelief appeared on her face. Those few steps were only the beginning as she turned away from him and started running.

"Wait!" He called out but it was too late. She was gone. Who was she? Why did she run? And why was there a sense of familiarity about her? What the hell was going on?

A/n

This is Jasmine's best friend, I apologise to all my like minded friends with dirty minds. I don't know what my friend was thinking. Her mother shall hear of this 50 shades of Seto fanfic. Also, auto correct shall be played.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurthors note: Hey there. Thanks to all those wonderful wonderful people who reviewed my fir st chapter. This chapter Is dedicated to you!?

Disclaimer: if I owned yugioh, I'd make kaiba head over heals for Tea but sadly that is not the case.

 **Eternal dreams chapter 2**

Outside her minuscule window small drops of water began to fall from the grey skies. A harsh wind blew across the land bringing with it, a cold that went right through to her bones. Tea hugged her knees and drew her body closer to the warm fire whose glow enveloped the room. The tiny droplets of water turned into large fat puddles that rained from the heavens above.

The front door opened letting in a gust of relentless wind that tugged at her blanket of warmth and extinguished the fire of hope in her mind. Her father was back. Drunk as the day was dark, he stumbled around the room knocking over a vase and table lamp in his wake.

"Daddy, when will you stop? It's Sunday, you must control yourself! What are you doing? Please stop!" she said as he stumbled about, knocking over more and more precious objects that held dear memories. Tea voiced only a small portion of her concerns, the tip of a very big and foreboding ice-berg.

"Listen hhhere lllittle gggirrl! I am not going to be told what to do by you! You here me, you little brat! I'm not one of your stupid friends who'll put up with your pointless speeches!" Tea's dad screeched at her.

"But dad! You must think of yourself too! Remember what doctor Akiyama said? All this drinking is not healthy for you. You're going to end up poisoning yourself. Remember what happened to.." Tea's voice trailed off as her mind was filled with unpleasant childhood memories.

"ENOUGH OF BULLSHIT! COME HERE! I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" he said with no remorse or mercy in a frightening voice. He grabbed his pretty daughter by a fistful of her chocolatey brown hair and swung her around to meet his waiting hand clutching a half full beer bottle. Her head made contact with the bottle and a stream of fizzy dark alcohol dripped down onto the carpet mixing in with a thin trail of blood coming from her bruised head.

The graceful figure slowly swayed in a intoxicating dance. Her smooth long bronze hair bounced up and down as she began to run once again. He chased her willingly for the tenth time that week but like every other time she vanished into sweet nothingness.

*************************************************************13:00 at the kaiba mansion*************************

Kaiba turned on his side and grabbed the pillow next to him, smothering it in his forceful embrace. "Mmmmm…." He involuntarily moaned in his sleep.

Very sneakily, a raven haired boy and a green haired teenager crept past the statue of the blue eyes ultimate dragon that stood guard outside Seto's room.

"Noah, it's too heavy for me to lift that high! You're going to have to do it." complained Mokuba.

"Alright give it here!" The older boy groaned and grabbed the handle. Both boys walked over to the sleeping figure on the round silver bed and silently exchanged a mischievous grin.

Splash! Noah's hand slipped on the wet handle and the bucket of icy cold water went tumbling onto the bed, hitting their older brother right in the face. They say a cold icy blast is just the thing to wake some people up in the morning. Unfortunately for them, Seto Kaiba was not one of those people.

He spluttered and woke in an obvious shock. Shimmering blue eyes snapped open with a muderous fire burning deep within them. His hair all disheveled and his face dripping with water and remnants of sweat from his slumber, he took one look at his brothers before resisting the urge to unleash all the anger that had built up over the past week of chasing the girl and trying to fall asleep.

"What in the name of hell do you two think you're doing? Have you both lost all your common sense?!" He tried not to shout at his younger brother yet Mokuba's face couldn't have looked more sad.

"I'm sorry big brother. This was my idea. I thought you might need it" Mokie's voice was practically dripping with honey.

"What do you mean I needed it?" Seth's rage was almost overcome by curiosity. Almost.

"Seto, you've been asleep more than you've been to the office nowadays. Plus, you've barely been out of your room. Considering the fact that you hardly spend any time here. I'm worried about you." Mokuba tried not to let his mind wander to the fact that Seto could be ill. The internet did not lie very often.

"Nonsense! I've been on top of things!"said Seto.

"Brother, why do you think Mokuba and I are wearing these ridiculously warm, irritating, boring suits?" retorted Noah

"I don't know why Mokuba is wearing it but I know that you love looking like an idiot."retorted the oldest Kaiba.

"Wrong brother! We've had to attend meetings for you all week! Your secretary said we should at least look the part." Noah said as he inspected a nail.

"What day is it then?" Kaiba finally realised just how out of world he was right now.

"It's Sunday afternoon big brother" came a small voice from the smallest Kaiba brother.

"Mokuba could you give me and Seto a moment?" Noah was firm yet playful in his order.

The big haired boy left the room smiling, his big brother hadn't freaked out as much as he had expected him to. The door closed behind him. Mokuba turned quickly to stop it from shutting, holding it open with his tiny fingers.

"Brother, I believe you have a serious problem." stated Noah.

"My only problem is you." replied Seto

"I'm serious brother. I went to a friend of mine who's a shrink. She says that you are holding yourself back. You are not able to express your feelings. I don't mean just any feelings too." Noah tried to suggest the exact problem to Kaiba without having to say anything about it out loud.

"I'm a cold heartless git, get over it!" said Kaiba. The true meaning of his brother's words went right over his head.

"I'm not talking about expressing sadness or happiness, okay maybe happiness, but you know other types of feelings." tried Noah.

"Did somebody complain about my anger? Who do I have to assassinate now?" asked Kaiba furiously

"No! No! Not anger brother! I 'm talking about you moaning in your sleep! It's creeping me and Mokuba out!" Noah let it slip.

"I….I….I what?!" stuttered Kaiba

"You moan and grunt in your sleep and right now Mokuba is at a very impressionable age. You remember when we were his age. We had such perverted minds, imagine his. Him - living with the two of us." Noah vented.

"What are you suggesting here bub?" asked Kaiba

"Perhaps you need a way to vent your feelings?" suggested Noah

"UGH! NO! No way in hell! I don't even wanna know! Don't try and talk to me about this again! I need to take a shower now." exclaimed Kaiba as he ran from the room.

"A cold shower?" Noah shouted after him suggestively.

"NEVER!" retorted Kaiba.

The warm water hit him hard across his toned back, he relished the hot spray welcoming it's warmth in the otherwise cold bathroom. He lathered on the soap. As he attacked his unruly hair his mind drifted to the harsh reality of life. His brothers were somewhat right. He admitted to himself. He was spending way too much time trying to follow the girl of his dreams. Quite literally too. Kaiba knew that he couldn't control it. No matter how hard he would try. He wouldn't be able to control his dreams. Having an A in psychology at school, he mused that perhaps the girl was real. After all, everyone in your dreams were real. You had seen them.

He finished up and wrapped a towel around his waist, ready to finally get some work done.

"Mokie, I told you that I told him. He's not budging." said Noah

"What if he breaks down? He needs help!" Mokuba exclaimed

"What can do Mokuba? We're only children." replied Noah

"I think I have an idea." said Mokie with his usual grin

"Let's hear it…" sighed Noah

Mokuba quickly pulled out his new and kaiba tweeked phone and let his figures do the dialing.

"Hello? Tea? Can I speak to Tea Gardener please?" asked Mokuba

"Yeah, Mokie? It's me." replied Tea.

"Oh,your voice is really gruff." said Mokie

"It's the cold, nothing else. So what's up Mokie?" She ran up the stairs an locked herself in her bedroom before she heard the kitchen door unlock.

"I need your help."

"Is it school work? Your friends troubling you again?"

"No, no, it's Seto."

"Ah! See Mokuba, your brother is a bit of an idiot. He needs a thumping."

"No, I know he's an idiot. He's my idiot anyway. He's having boy problems."

"Uh huh.. so Kaiba is finally hitting puberty. It's about time he grew up."

"I think he's a bit too grown up."

"What do you mean?"

" Sometimes I hear him moaning at night. "

" Oh god! I have images! Images! Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you tell your brother and his girlfriend?"

"See, the thing is he doesn't have a girlfriend. I think he needs one."

"So what do mean exactly?"

"I need you to help my brother. Please Tea! Help a little boy get his sanity back!"

"What do want me to do?"

" I don't know any nicer girls than you so I was hoping that you might have a friend you don't particularly like who might like you know be interested in Seto."

"I'll see what I can do Mokie. I'm not promising anything though Seto."

"Thank you so much Tea!" He said just before hanging up

"Did you notice that Tea is the first person you run to with your problems?" asked Noah, "you sure you don't like her?"

"No! No! No! No way in hell! Tea is like a big sister to me! That's all!"

"Then why so defensive?" He asked smugly

"Because it's gross! "

A/n

Unfortunately that's the end of the second chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! Promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Aurthors note : Hellow peeps! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I was writing exams sooo yeah I'm sure most of you would understand. Anyways... to the chapter

Disclaimer: sorry don't own Yugioh

 **Eternal Dreams Chapter 3**

There she stood, the girl who stole his craving for late nights and his addictive need for perfecting software . Whom took his breath away every time she'd tilt her head in his direction and catch his gaze in her inescapable web of shimmering blue eyes. They were so big and yet so beautiful. Oh, how he loved the way the white void showed off her curves. She is too damn alluring for her own good.

This time she was twirling her chocolate hair in her tiny hands, eyes-fixated on the floor. She was obviously deep in thought. Her eyelids covered her blue eyes just before this Aphrodite let out a small sigh.

She faced him, a fierce gleam igniting her eyes. She was definitely up to something. Never, never has she looked at him, unless of course it was to see if he was staring at her.

"Kaiba" she said.

This couldn't be the voice of his goddess. It reminded him too much of his English teacher.

"Kaiba" Came the voice once again but it wasn't hers. She hadn't even moved her lips, unless you count that confused pout of hers. Quickly, she turned on her heel, causing her back to face him, then peered back at him shyly.

Her peering face then faded and reformed to a little annoying cheerleader of a brunette.

"Psst kaiba," whispered Tea, delicately, "Kaiba. Kaiba wake up before-"

"Kaiba, " Said the English teacher, Mrs Yamanaka, "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale. "

Realisation struck him. THE Seto Kaiba had fallen asleep in class.

It was Monday afternoon, third lesson of the day, just before lunch. This morning had been absolutely foreign to Kaiba. Not only was he late but he also kept on tripping over all his stuff, including the sofa and tv. How he missed seeing the tv and sofa was still a mystery to him. He had also forgotten to brush his teeth and only realised this when he was halfway to Domino High. Something was seriously wrong.

"I'm fine, " he said regaining his composure.

"Oh really," asked the teacher as she crossed her hands, "then would you please mind telling me what I just said."

"You asked if I'm alright."

"Before that Kaiba, " she said frustrated.

Kaiba was dumbstruck. He turned his head and found that the entire class was staring at him. That damn mutt and his rhino haired friend were just waiting to unleash the laughter that was trapped within.

Their faces soon blurred as his eyes, involuntarily, began to focus on the worried expression of Tea Gardener. Kaiba watched as she reached for a green text book and lifted it so that he could see.  
'Shakespeare's Greatest Sonnets'

She then moved her eyes in Joeys direction and raised her hand in such a way that the body language translated to 'no clue'.

"You were explaining to Wheeler why we have to cover Shakespearean poems."

Mrs Yamanaka turned around to see if anyone had offered assistance to kaiba but by that time Tea was in her original position and looking at kaiba, her book-flat on the desk before her.

"Very well," she said before marching to the front of the class and grabbing her book, "please answer questions 1-12 on page 34. I'll be checking that you have completed at least 1,2 and 3 before the bell rings."

Kaiba turned to the brunette sitting one seat ahead of him in the next row. She must have sensed his gaze because she stopped her work and turned around facing his direction. He nodded, she smiled and winked.

That small gesture had meant more to Kaiba then it should have. Some things definitely wrong here.

After the ringing of the bell, Kaiba had intended to properly thank Tea but before he could even get the chance to call out her name, she was gone. Hurriedly, he just grabbed his books and bag then went out the door.

Due to his height, he was able to see over the heads of most people in the crowd. Unfortunately for him, Tea was shorter than most and thanks to the pushing and shoving of the crowd he was standing in, it was much harder to find her than anticipated.

'There' he thought to himself as he spotted her brown hair, peeping up from the crowd though it seemed lighter than usual, and longer.

He followed and followed until the crowd around him had almost disappeared. He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but the instant he did the girl turned around and he soon found he had been following none other than Serenity Wheeler, the mutt's little sister.

"Yes, Kaiba? Do you want something?" she asked

"No, wrong person." he said with a slight hint of disappointment, that surprised him. Today really was a peculiar day.

"Oh, okay then," she said before running off.

"Boy," said a voice next to him, " Where you really trying to find a girl and thought it was her but it ended up being Serenity. Or did you just want an excuse to talk to Serenity?"

Kaiba looked to his right and found Tea standing right next to him, clutching her books against her chest and looking at Serenity's retreating figure.

" So which one is it?" she asked

"What?" He asked, feeling more disorientated than a town drunk.

"Where you really following the wrong girl or did you just want an excuse to see Serenity?" said Tea with a mischievous grin

"Followed the wrong girl " he replied.

"Too bad. You and Serenity would make a great couple."

"No way in hell, " he said calmly

"You're welcome," she said just before he could thank her. "I know you don't find it easy to thank anybody, let alone 'Yugi's little cheerleader' so I thought I'd save you the trouble. Mokuba told me that you're not feeling too well and that you've been over sleeping a-lot recently so I felt as if I had to help. It was nothing really. No need to mention it, okay," she said before running off to join the gang.

Kaiba had walked to on empty table and sat his books down. He then took out his laptop and began working on some 'real work'

Across the room, Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Bakura were all sitting and enjoying their lunch. Tea and Serenity were by the snack machine buying some chips and soda for Joey and Tristan.

"Hey Yugi' " said Joey, "don't you think that Kaiba was acting a little weird in class? I mean the guy fell asleep and needed Tea's help to get out of trouble! Not to mention that he didn't insult me once. NOT ONCE !"

" Calm down Joey. I sure Kaiba has a perfectly good reason for that." replied Yugi

"Aren't you curious about it?" probed Joey

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Yugi tentatively

"Ask him." He said just before standing up and walking towards Kaiba.

"I better go make sure he doesn't start a fight," said Yugi as he stood up and then ran after Joey, "wait up!"

"Kaiba," said Joey as he towered over the CEO, " somethings wrong with you and you're gonna tell me what it is."

" What he meant to say was, " said Yugi as he reached the two older boys, " you were acting really strange in class and we'd like to know what's wrong."

"Why should I tell you?" asked Kaiba

"Because we know that you won't tell your brothers' that you know that's something wrong with you, " said Joey letting his hands rest on the table, " but I wonder what the two over reacting younger Kaibas would do if they found out that they're older brother, who they love very much, would keep a health condition from them."

Kaibas eyes widened. 'Oh I'll tell you what they'd do. First of all they'd follow me around and make sure I actually eat. Secondly, they'd schedule daily doctor appointments, have a private hospital on standby and practically handcuff me to a specialist. Oh and don't get me started on the therapeutic sessions. They'd take over my company, become cruel and ruthless and... and... NO! I can't let my little brothers walk the same path I do. It will destroy them.' He wanted to cringe at his own thoughts. It was a first for him. Usually anything that came out of his mind seemed like a beautiful piece of javascript to him.

" Damn you mutt. You know full well what my little brothers would do." He said truthfully

"Yep!" He replied proudly

"I… have… been… having… dreams." said Seto, regretting every word

Joey blinked. Yugi blinked. They exchanged glances and before either one of them knew it, they were on the floor laughing their guts out.

"Haven't you ever had dreams before moneybags? " asked joey

"I'm sorry," said Yugi, " but why would dreams be having such an affect on you."

"If the two of you would like to continue this conversation I suggest you both sit down and shut up," said Kaiba very seriously.

Almost immediately, both Joey and Yugi sat down and stayed quiet like rockets waiting to explode.

" So why are you so tired?" asked Yugi

"Don't ask me. All I know is that in the dream, I see this girl and every time I try to ask her where the heck am I, she just starts to run. At first I began to chase after her but eventually I figured she wouldn't run if I kept my mouth shut."

"Wait, you have control in your dreams?" Asked Joey

" Yes, but only in these dreams."

"Who's the girl?" asked yugi

"No clue. But she's really familiar. "

"Is she cute?" Asked joey

" Cute doesn't describe a woman mutt. Cute describes a dog or a large fluffy toy. I believe the only way to describe a woman would be to call her beautiful. And yes. this girl is very beautiful, she's gorgeous, everything I would want in another human being." He said quickly, forgetting that he was talking to Joey and not himself. He was becoming rather absent minded these days.

"HOLY CRAP! KAIBA JUST SAID A GIRL IS PRETTY AND HE LIKES HER! That means... that means... HE'S NOT GAY!" shouted Joey, raising his arms in the air and waving them.

"Why in hell would you think I'm GAY? !" asked Kaiba

" Never did I ever see you look twice at a girl so I just figured..."

" Anyway," said Yugi changing the subject, "what does the girl look like?"

"Blue eyes, brown hair, long eyelashes, fair skin, pink lips, cherry cheeks…"

"Okay okay," interrupted Joey," we get the point. She's hot. By the way, how tall is she."

" Why?" Asked yugi and kaiba at the same time

"Just how tall is she?"

Kaiba stood and measured on his arm, approximately, how tall the girl was. Joey got up from his seat,measured an amount on his shoulder then walked over to Kaiba, who didn't protest against them standing next to each other for this particular reason.

"More or less the same." Said Joey, carefully inspecting the lengths, " Ya sure you're not talking bout Tea, Kaiba?"

"Why would you say that?" He asked

"Blue eyes, brown hair, long eyelashes, fair skin, pink lips, cherry cheeks..." counted Yugi on his fingers

"And hot!" Said Joey

"It's not Tea. The girl in my dreams is much curvier. " said kaiba hesitating

"You can't see Tea's curves with that uniform on. Not even when she wears those shorts and shirts. Only when she wants to show off her curves will she, other than that, no way!"

"Why not? " asked Kaiba strangely curious

"Because, " Said Yugi, " when we first started hanging out, Joey and Tristan used to tell tea how curvy she was and she felt really uncomfortable so she threw out her entire wardrobe and bought the most baggy yet fashionable clothes she could find."

" Oh. " Kaiba said, feeling a bit lost at Yugi's blunt statement of information.

" That and she started hitting us when we called her pretty or hot. But back then we were competing for Tea. Now, she's like our little sister" said Joey

"And yet you still call her curvy?" Asked Seto

"Hey, in order to protect her I've gotta accept why the idiots are after her. In this case, Tea's curvy body," said Joey as she drew an imaginative picture of Tea with his hands.

"Excuse me?" Came a feminine voice that they all recognised far too well and stopped them cold in their tracks.

Kaiba could feel his mind racing with a thousand possible lies and stories he could spin. He knew just how bad this would look. It would totally kill his reputation. He turned around to face the blue eyed girl, his mind finally settled on an appropriate lie. He opened his mouth slowly, and then closed it again.

Tea walked over to him and stared into his eyes.

"You're different. Your pupils are dilated, you know." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know." he said, half whispering it to himself.

"Dilated pupils are a sign of…" Tea started startled.

"Yes, I know." Kaiba finished.

A/n

That's that. I tried to make the chapter a little longer. Don't forget to review! Mwah!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: hi... okay okay I'm soo sorry. I actually mean it okay. I had like this authors block going on

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh

 **Eternal dreams chapter 4**

Her blue eyes gazed into his, begging him to tell her nothing but the truth. Their faces only inches apart, just close enough for him to feel her warm, sweet breath brush his cheeks and travel down his neck. Something was compelling him tell her then and there, to let all his worries fall back from his system but he wouldn't let that happen. He tried looking away but couldn't as he was lost in her oceanic eyes... so heavenly.

"Kaiba, what's wrong?" Asked Tea, "Are you feeling sick?"

Kaiba was too afraid to answer her, what was wrong with him? Why are his eyes so heavily dilated?Why couldn't he think straight? He wasn't sick nor did he has a fever. Maybe he was on drugs? All he could think about what her crystal eyes. They resembled that of the dream girl but they weren't hers. His girl had a pure essence about them that drove him over the edge. His girl.

"Oh my god," she gasped, bring her fingers to her lips, "your eyes just softened."

His face then changed to a frown. How the hell does ones eyes soften? It was literally impossible. The biological composition of the eye cannot change without some sort of major chemical change and physical change. It definitely could not soften, Mokuba would have a tattoo of the seal of orichalcos on his forehead before his eyes softened. Dumb girls.

Then, a screeching sound rang through his ears, piercing his brain and ripping him from his thoughts as the girl before him clasped her hands together and did a graceful twirl. She seemed excited for some reason. God, he hoped that she didn't think he liked her, that would just be absurd... right?

"Kaiba this is so exciting! " she said. Crap. She thinks he likes her. "Your first crush! This is going to be so cute!"

Cute? Did he look like cute? He knew that he was attractive (thanks to his wonderful ego) but he knew he wasn't cute. That was just insulting. A dog is cute, he was a total sexy badass. Not cute.

Kaiba knew he had to stop her little fangirl scenarios now. He didn't like her and he never would. He only cared for the girl in his dreams, as strange as it may sound. He was just about to open his mouth and tell her that there was no way in hell that he'd go out with her but...

"I can't wait to meet her! Kaiba, your gonna be so different now. And I bet she'll actually get you to smile once in a while. If you need someone to look after your little brothers for a while call me any time. Oh and if she needs some girl talk let me know, okay."

Kaiba was stunned. Why in hell was she willing to do all of this? And why was she so happy about it. He was brought out of his little box of questions when he heard her giggle and show off her perfectly white teeth. He even heard Joey chuckle behind him nervously. Why was he nervous? She was perfectly happy and probably even forgot what they were talking about. What could Tea Gardener possibly do?

Suddenly, something whizzed past him, nearly hitting his head, and landed on the floor with a loud thud! He spun around to Joey flinched away, obviously barely dodging it, with his eyes wide and a terrified expression on his face. Did Tea have a protective boyfriend who just came out of nowhere to defend his girl?

"Shut the hell up Joseph Wheeler!" Roared Tea

Kaiba quickly snapped his head back to Tea, who was now very, very angry. .. Out for blood maybe. Hold up, wasn't she joyful and carefree not two-seconds ago? Was she bipolar?

"Don't you dare think I forgot about what you said about me!" She raged once more.

"Psst Kaiba, " Whispered Yugi, "back away really slowly. Tea's very dangerous when she's ma-"

"And you!" Interrupted Tea as she stormed over to Yugi, "You didn't even defend me. You'd think since we're practically siblings that you care enough to defend me!

"But Tea-" he said defensively.

"No! I don't want to hear it." She said through her teeth, "I'll deal with you later."

Kaiba watched in absolute amusement. He'd never seen Tea this angry, or angry at all for that matter. Something about all of this just didn't sit quite right with him. He didn't care about her or anything. Guess he was just used to her acting like a preppy freak. Yeah, that's it.

"T-T-T-Tea," stammered Joey, "calm down Tea. You know ya do bad things when you angry."

"Like what?" Asked Kaiba to Yugi.

"You'll see," he replied, very sorry for his friend.

"I am not my father Joseph, " She replied sternly.

Now this peeked his interest. What did they mean by that? Was her dad abusive? No way, that's impossible. She's too downright preppy and even if she was abused she would contact authorities because she was a (somewhat, almost) sensible human being, Kaiba had to give her credit for that.

"Never said ya were Tea," he said, almost angry.

"Why were you talking about my body like that?" She asked slightly calmer. Slightly. When she heard no reply from him she pulled out a potato chips packet that she was carrying. "Lookie, lookie," she said tormenting Joey.

"Ya wouldn't, " He said in disbelief.

"Try me," she dared.

As if calling her bluff, Joey crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that Tea loved food just as much as he did. But then again, a tray full of food was dying on the floor not too far away. Tea innocently opened the packet and let out a small moan as she inhaled the scent.

"Delicious, " she said softly, almost a seductive whisper.

She slowly pulled out a chip and closed her eyes, smelling the chip. Her eyes popped open as she took a bite of the chip, making Joey flinch.

"Crispy, crunchy, mouthwatering, " She said but then crumbled the chip in her palm, " and gone."

Joey stared in terror as the crispy flakes fell from her hand and descended on the floor. Why would someone do that? Not even Kaiba could be that cold.

"It's just a chip Tea," he said, trying to look unaffected but failing miserably.

"A potato chip," she correct, her voice still a whisper.

"It ain't gonna work again Tea," he defended, "I've gotten past that. "

"Then I guess this won't really matter," she stated as she crumpled another chip and dropped the crumbs, each crack and crumble causing Joey flinch even more.

"Tea, why would you? How could you?"

"I thought you said you got past that," she replied, "so are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to torture it out of you?"

Joey quickly glanced at Kaiba, who was glaring daggers at him. A raging fire was in his eyes, his face stern and strict while his gaze said 'tell her and I WILL hang you from your feet at the top of my tower while I pour hot acid on your body'. That was enough to persuade him to shut the hell up and keep his head down.

Tea, sensing his determination, let her eyes wonder over over her surroundings which includes the table they were on and their lunch trays. Her eyes eventually landed on one particular item. Something evil crossed her mind as she placed her one knee on top of the seat on the seat and reached a crossed the table.

"Ooh look Joey," she said chirpily, "pizza."

This caused Joey, Yugi and even Kaiba to snap every ounce of their attention to her. This girl was wicked. Everybody knew that Joey loved his pizza. He LOVED his pizza. He'd probably battle dead, terrifying zombies for a small slice and would be out for blood if anyone dared to steal it from him. There was a sacred bond between Joey and this pizza of his and everybody knew, you don't mess with the pizza!

Yugi was stunned to say the least. He'd seen Tea pull the chips tactic, hide and seek with the video game and even the angry girlfriend scam (Tea made Mai believe that Joey was checking out and hitting on other girls, which he was... before he met Mai but she didn't need to know that tiny detail.) But never and I mean never did she go to the pizza torture.

Kaiba wanted to laugh. He down right wanted to have himself a good old jolly and wholehearted laugh. This was just too funny for him. You should see the headlines in his head 'good cheerleader gone bad. Chirpy Tea Gardener turns to terrorism' hah! Funny.

Joey on the other hand was scared. Like very scared. She wouldn't do anything to a delicious, beautifully made piece of art, right? Tea lives art so she wouldn't. Then again Tea loves potato chips and she hadn't cared less about the two divine souls she just crushed two minutes ago.

"T-Tea, " He stammered, "that's my pizza."

"Oh come on Joey," she said cheerfully picking up the slice, " we're friends. Sharing is caring."

"Friends ain't supposed to do that Tea!" He said panicking.

"Friends aren't supposed to disrespect each other but that didn't stop you now did it?" She snapped. This girl was definitely mental. One-second she stops you from falling of a cliff the next she twisting a knife through your chest, carving out your diaphragm.

"F-Fine," he said, "keep it. It's just a pizza."

"Oh joey you couldn't be more wrong. It's a pepperoni pizza."

"P-pepperoni?"

"Mmmmm," she said nodding innocently, "your favourite."

She shut her eyes, and just like before, took a deep breath, inhaling it's delicious aroma, and letting out a soft moan,"smells delicious. "

For some reason or the other, every time she'd make that God damn noise, Kaiba felt his body heat up, more and more blood rushing through his veins. That's it, starting from today he was going to take sleeping pills. He needed more sleep. He DEFINITELY needed more sleep if he found Tea dare he say it...seductive.

"T-Tea," began Joey once more, "don't torture it. It did nothing to you. Take your anger out on me not the pizza."

"I'm not gonna hurt it Joey," she said reassuringly.

Relief automatically washed over Joey face and he felt his heart relax for a moment until...

"I'm gonna give it what every good pizza deserves… I'm gonna eat it. In front of you."

"Nooooooo! !" He shouted, "Please Tea! Anything! Anything but that! Mercy Tea mercy! I'm sorry okay! I won't do it again I promise!"

"Then tell me why you were talking about me like that Joey and this can all be over. Just imagine, your teeth sinking into this pizza, savouring each divine taste or... me eating it in front of you."

As if sensing his internal struggle Tea just gave him a little push in the right direction by lifting it up to her soft lips and squeaking "okay"

"No no no no no no," shouted Joey as he skidded himself on the floor, crashing to his knees, "w-w-wait. "

"Spill Joseph," she said

"Okay so get this, Kaiba met a girl but didn't know who she was and den he was describing her to us but both me n Yug thought it was you so then Kaiba said it can't be 'cos his girl was curvier 'nd then I tried explaining to him how uncomfortable ya feel when peeps stare at ya curves n that's wen you came."

"So your saying, Kaiba's not gay? And that he likes a girl?"She explored.

"That's what I thought at first! I mean, the guy, he, he-."

"Hold up, she also looks like me?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"And he genuinely cares about her?"

With a slight nod from Joey, Tea let out a squeal of joy and jumped slightly, causing the pizza to fall flat on the floor. She rushed over to Kaiba's side and let out another squeal.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!" She chanted, "I knew you were different. That's why you were following Serenity earlier wasn't it, you thought she was the girl. Is she in school? Where did you see her?"

"That is none of your business Tea," replied Kaiba

"Oh come on Kaiba," she whined at his response.

"Tea," started Yugi, very cautiously, "you know that people are gonna want to share more with you if they do it with their free will than if they are forced to spill the goods. Comfort can kill. Or you know just spill a little secret."

"Your right Yug," she said," it would only mean that Kaiba trusts me enough and... "

At this stage in time Kaiba had enough of her little speech and so decided to leave very quickly. He honestly and truly was not in the mood for her annoying voice. Something caused him to stop as he turned out of the cafeteria. He pressed his back against the wall and listened in to their conversation.

'I'm just curious that's all,' was his only thoughts

"T-Tea!," came an annoying voice that he could only describe as 'mutt'(incase you're particularly slow that is Joey),"da pizza! Ya killed da pizza!"

"Oh hush up Joey, " came a feminine one, obviously Teas, "your not off the hook yet."

"But ya tortured my soul Tea!"

"Don't you think you were a little harsh, Tea?" Asked a soft voice, Yugi's.

"Okay, both of you are free to go..." she started causing praises of joy to erupt from both Joey and Yugi,"BUT..." this caused moans from them," you must help Kaiba find this girl."

This caused Kaiba to instantly freeze. Why would she do that for him? How could someone be so... nice?

"And Joey," she said, "don't worry I won't tell Mai or Serenity that you were talking about my body and drawing imaginary , though vaguely disturbing shapes to help explain your helpful, albeit stupid point."

"Wow really Tea? Thanks!"

"Excuse me?"

"Come again?"

Was the voices of Serenity Wheeler and Mai Valentine. 'That's sly Tea,' he thought, 'very sly. You knew they were behind them didn't you?'

And with that he left his little hiding place and walked off to his next class, a small smile playing on his lips.

A/n

hey Okay so cud u r plc tell me how dat chapter was. Plzzzzzz. It would really help. I went through depression then da authors block so plz. Till next time. Oh n I promise I will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Heya. Just as I promised regular updates so yay!

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh

 **Eternal Dreams chapter 5**

The night was silent, so very still. Young leaves glided through the air as the wind played an eerie tune. The once bustling city had now found itself in a deep slumber. A soft 'click' 'clock' could be heard as the eldest Kaiba made his way through central park.

It was around the time your mum would tuck you under the blankey and kiss you goodnight. No one but a few pedestrians, who were all to eager to get home, and a couple obnoxious, trouble making teenagers roamed the streets.

Kaiba decided to treat himself to a calm, peaceful walk in the park. Strange as it may sound, Kaiba actually enjoyed peace and quiet... sometimes. The past few times he tried walking around he almost got mauled by screaming fangirls with raging hormones. Tonight however, he really couldn't give a damn. He needed to be away from everything and everyone, to think.

His mind wondered off to the mysteries life had given him. There were actually quiet a few. He needed to figure out the answer to each unresolved question embedded in his mind.

Firstly, the girl in his dreams. Who was she? Could she be real? Why did he feel as if he knew her? And most importantly, was he beginning to love her? OFF COURSE HE WASN'T! That would just be absurd! Then again every time he thought about her time itself seemed to stop, or should I say speed up. Whenever he would think about her, he'd seem to sort of 'zone out' as the dog would put it. He needed to come up with a way to talk to her without scaring her away. She had to be real, there was no way she was a figment of his imagination.

Next on the agenda was the mutt and that shrimp... Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto. The mutt and Kaiba never had a conversation together without having their fists out or their cards in the duel disk. The shrimp and him had a rivalry going on from the time everything went haywire with that Millennium crap. They had recently blackmailed him into telling them all about the girl in his dreams. But that only lasted so long before they got caught by Tea Gardener.

Not too far in the distance, Kaiba heard a sweet laughter. It sounded so melodic and innocent. Could it be that he found _her?_ He quickly spun around and traced his surroundings for his goddess that clouded his thoughts.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't find her, instead he watched three girls that he knew all to well. .. Mai, Serenity and ...Tea. She was laughing her head off as Serenity quietly giggled and the blonde stood straight with her nose raised high, her arms crossed. Tea desperately began clutching her stomach still laughing like crazy.

A small smile appeared on Kaibas lips as he watched that annoying cheerleader in her element. She looked so happy and peaceful and... breathtaking. The silver rays highlighted her figure and made her skin sort of glow in its light. Her chocolatey hair danced she she vibrated with laughter. That smile... NO! He did not just think that. His once small smile then collapsed into a big frown.

He continued to watch on as the little Wheeler squeeked something he couldn't make out. It must have been something really important because all of a sudden Tea stopped laughing and both hers and Mais' eyes shot open. There was a moment of complete and utter silence before the two began to squeal, "eewwww"

"Serenity, " he heard Tea shout, " oh my god! I didn't expect that from you."

"No kidding hun, " agreed Mai, "looks like we're finally rubbing off on her hey Tea."

"I'm starting to get a little concerned." Said Tea sighingly

"By the way hun, what were those three talking about that caused the topic to change to your figure?"

"Huh?" This caught Tea off guard, her face obviously showed it but she simply brushed it off.

"Oh I'm not really sure about it myself Mai," Tea replied, very convincing, to Kaibas surprise, who knew she could lie? Like seriously though? "I must have been very important for Joey to give up a pizza."

"A _pepperoni_ pizza," corrected Serenity, who was now surprisingly audible.

"Oh well. Let's get going then hun."

The three began to leave but then Tea turned in his direction. She gave him a small thumbs up and a playful wink just before turing around and chasing after her friends. She knew he was there and listening yet-

That's another thing. She always wanted to help him find _her_. Why? What did she have to gain out of it? She even convinced Yugi and that dog to try and help him. As if. There was no way in any god foresaken hell that he'd _allow them to help him._

"Oh my goodness look! It's Seto Kaiba!" Came an annoying screech from his left.

He instantly snapped his head and saw a girl and her mob of friends heading in his direction.

"Look! It's Seto Kaiba!" She shrieked again.

If this girl didn't shut up soon, the entire damn town would know and that would mean a heck of a lot more than a few teenage fangirls.

"Where?"

"Seto Kaiba? "

"Where is my Kaiba-poo?"

"Baby, where are you?"

"Where is he?"

See? She just couldn't keep her big trap shut now he had more and more girls on his tail. Great. Just great.

Next thing you know, his damn phone goes off, drawing the attention of the fangirls to him.

"There he is!" Shouted one of them.

He heard thundering footsteps approach him as he began to quicken his pace and grabbed that damn phone out his pocket.

"What?" He asked very annoyed.

"Dude chill," came a feminine voice, "Yugi and Joey are on their way to help."

"Who the hell is this?"

"You can't tell from my voice? I'm hurt." She teased, "or your head is more up your ass than I thought and you really can't hear me."

"Tea?" He asked disbelievingly

"Bingo!" She cheered

"Wait are you playing bingo or is this really Tea Gardener?" He asked slightly confused. Hey, if you were being chased by rabid fangirls your mind would be a bit hazy too.

"Okay, there is no sarcasm nor is this a trick question but seriously, how stupid are you?" She asked.

"Tea how the hell did you get this number?"

"Mokuba." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you get Mokubas number?"

"Noah, "

"I don't have time to play cat-and-mouse Tea. Stop beating around the bush"

"Oh my god, you just used an idiom!"

"Tea," he said warning

"Let me ask you this, who do you think keeps them off the sugar and puts them to bed at night?"

"What?!" He shouted as he stopped.

"Yeeah. Oh and, don't let go of the phone."

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, he was swarmed by the fangirls he was trying to so desperately trying to get away from. Funny, they always seemed to have more confidence in a large group.

"Come to me baby, "

"Kaiba I'm here for you,"

"Would you like totally sign next to my eye piercing?"

He was surrounded, swarmed and suffocated by these girls. Couldn't they ever take a hint? He was so going to get back at Tea for this.

"Move out of the way, " he said gruffly.

But of course they didn't pay attention to him. Oh no, they were all pushing and shoving their way so they could stand closer to him. How repulsive.

"Yo ladies," called out a voice in the distance.

All attention was suddenly put on this mysterious male that hid in the shadows. He seemed to know what he's doing. He then walked into the rays of the street light and there it was.. blond hair, green jacket, puppy brown eyes... Joey Wheeler.

'Oh great' thought Seto. Note the sarcasm.

"Jumping Joey Wheeler and he's all yours."

"Who?" Asked one of the girls which caused Joey to stumbled back and Kaiba to suppress a laugh.

"Okay I get it," continued Joey, "playing hard to get with the Joester, cute. But it ain't gonna work. You won't be able to keep them urges under control for too long."

"What urges?"

"Who are you?"

"How dare you disturb my Kaiba-poo time."

"Kaiba wha-" asked Joey before he bust out laughing and clutching his stomach, " K-kaiba-poo, " he teased between laughs.

He then brought his one hand to his ear, his ring ringer and middle finger bent down while his remaining figures stretched out.

"K-kaiba-poo, " he teased on, "are ya dere Kaiba-poo? "

Kaiba noticed Joey occasionally glancing at the phone in his hands. He remembered Tea telling him to hold on to it for some reason or the other. Then something clicked in his mind. He slowly brought the phone up to his ear and softly grunted, telling her that he was listening.

"Okay," she began, " see that alley? It's not too far from you. Just slightly behind you."

He then peered behind him and saw an alley. How the hell did this girl know where he was? He then raised the phone back to his ear and gave another grunt which meant 'so?'

"Your gonna run in there when the girls chase after Joey. There's some broken furniture there that you should manage to hide behind." Hide? Did she know who she was talking to? People hide from _him_ not the other way around.  
"Just do it okay." She said

"Is he making fun of Seto?" Asked one girl

"I think he is,"

"Get em!" Shouted another.

As planned, all the girls started charging towards the helpless Joey, fleeing for his life. Poor thing. Kaiba quickly woke up from his sweet little daydream of them tearing the mutt to shreds and bolted in the ally.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked as he talked through the phone.

"What's wrong with you?" Yelled Tea," do you want to be found? If so, please call your copter to put the big spotlight on you while you stand in the middle of the street, a parade float behind you in bright neon colours, and a T-shirt that says 'I'm over here!' "

"Did anyone ever tell you that your over dramatic Tea?"

"What did I say bout the talking?! Now go stand behind the broken furniture. "

Kaiba did as he was told. He didn't like it but he dispised fangirls even more. Repulsive creatures they are. And nosy. Very nosy.

"Eyes on the road idiot," Tea said.

Reluctantly he peeped over the furniture and watched the same old boring road. Now what?

Then he saw it. The mob of fangirls chasing a limo that looked like his. Wait a second.

"Yes that's your limo." Said Tea as if sensing his question," Roland owed me a favour."

Roland? Roland owed _her_ a favour? Okay now he's seriously confused. First Mokuba then Noah and now Roland. What's next? Kaiba Corp becoming an artistic company that sponsors dancers? This women was taking over his life someway or the other, but how?

"Okay, your gonna have to run. Yes run. A little further up you will see another ally by the sign 'chow down'. Go in there. Well? What are you waiting for? Go!"

Hearing her words, was like an adrenaline rush. His body instantly reacted without him even thinking. It seemed to be doing that a lot now days.

"Now what?" He asked once he got to the ally

"Now you wait for Yugi," she replied.

Kaiba looked through the fence that blocked the other end of the ally. His patience was wearing thin. Next thing you know, red, black and a golden shade of yellow comes into view. Yugi.

"I see him," said Kaiba.

"Your welcome," was her only reply as she put the phone down.

He watched the spikey haired kid run towards him, well more like the side of the ally. Yugi then bent down and slided underneath a small opening at the side.

"How did you-" asked Kaiba

"Advantages of being small," replied Yugi before Kaiba could finish his sentence,"com on. Joey will be here any second."

A black van appeared before the two as they neared the road. It looked a little warn out but otherwise it was fine. That is of course if you excuse the rust, the mud the faded paint and the duct tape that was used to join the review mirror back to the car.

"Yo," called Joey from the drivers seat, "get in here. It won't take dem long te figure out you ain't in da limo no more."

"I am not going in that van. Especially if he's driving." Said Kaiba blankly.

"Oh com on moneybags! Da fangirls is gonna be here any second. "

"He's got a point," argued Yo, "if you stay here you'll just end up attracting more attention. Plus to, you don't want Tea mad at you. You've seen what she does when she's mad."

"Prays on your weak spot, " said Joey, his voice shakey. He remembered what Tea had done to him earlier that day and man, did it scar him for life.

"In this case, " continued Yugi, "your little brothers, your company and your ego."

"Tea can come up with a lot of awesome plans in just a few seconds moneybags. Look what she did just now."

"Fine," mumbled the tall brunette as he made his way to the door.

"We're all gonna have te squeeze in da front," said Joey.

Once in the car you could say everything was awkward. Joey was driving like he was half asleep, Kaiba sat pulled up in the middle and Yugi sat by the other window. It was very cramped, it reeked of liquor and cheese puffs and no one dared to squeak a sound.

"It stinks in here," complained Kaiba, "dog, don't you believe in opening a window? I thought dogs liked to stick their head out of the window. "

"What did ya jst say?!" Yelled Joey as he turned the steering wheel.

This of course caused the van to change direction and nearly hit a pole. Yugi of course was the first to see this seeing as the other two were busy arguing. Acting on instinct, he quickly reached across the van the pushed the steering wheel in the other direction which in turn caused Joey to refocus on the road. His gaze hit the tarred road in front of him and when he saw they were sort of spinning around, he hit the breaks with all the strength he could muster.

"Yug, " started Joey, "what's da matter buddy?"

"What's the matter?" Asked Yugi disbelievingly, " you almost got us killed that's what's the matter."

"But-"

"I think from now on I sit in the middle and no one talks till we get out of the car."

"Okay," replied Joey

After switching seats, they all began their journey once again. A very awkward journey.

Eventually, they all stepped out and trotted inside the diner. When they a entered, a girl with blond curly hair, boobs practically popping out of her top and a very short skirt, led them to their table. She introduced herself as their waitress and gave them a few minutes to order, never once did her gaze leave Kaiba who honestly couldn't care less.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Kaiba.

"I don't know bout you moneybags but I'm here for some food!" Replied Joey.

"Tea thought it be best to have this conversation in a public area." Responded Yugi, skimming the menu.

"What conversation?" Asked both Joey and Kaiba at the same time, much to Kaibas dislike.

"The conversation where we explain to you about what happened by the allyways."

"What did happen? And how the hell did you get my limo?"

An all knowing smirk appeared on Joeys lips as he remembered the events that just occurred.

"Well..."

A/N

Hii. So please review it would mean a lot to me and the more reviews I get the faster I update.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Hi. As promised chapter 6 so enjoy

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh

 **Eternal Dreams chapter 6**

 _Recap_  
Eventually, they all stepped out and trotted inside the diner. When they a entered, a girl with blond curly hair, boobs practically popping out of her top and a very short skirt, led them to their table. She introduced herself as their waitress and gave them a few minutes to order, never once did her gaze leave Kaiba who honestly couldn't care less.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Kaiba.

"I don't know bout you moneybags but I'm here for some food!" Replied Joey.

"Tea thought it be best to have this conversation in a public area." Responded Yugi, skimming the menu.

"What conversation?" Asked both Joey and Kaiba at the same time, much to Kaibas dislike.

"The conversation where we explain to you about what happened by the allies."

"What did happen? And how the hell did you get my limo?"

An all knowing smirk appeared on Joeys lips as he remembered the events that just occurred.

"Well..."

 _Flashback_

"Man!" Shouted the obnoxious blond, "I almost had ya dere Yug! "

"That's right Joey. Just keep on practicing and you might just beat me."

"No I won't Yug. Ya too good, at any game. That's why ya de king of games!"

"Quiet down Joey! Nobody in the arcade has to know that. "

"Sorry Yug."

Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto. The best of friends. The two made quite the epic team, especially at duel monsters. Because of all the recent crazy wackos and the persistent press, the pair couldn't really find time to hang out so that was today. A day where it was just the two of them, hanging out like the good old days.

Just a few minutes ago, they challenged each other to a classical game that knows no other. .. Packman. The one with the best high score wins, simple as that. And of course Yugi won as always. The guy was really living up to his title.

Just then, they were interrupted by Joeys cellphone going off. He quickly pulled out the phone and answered it before they drew any unnecessary attention.

"Hello," he answered, slightly bored.

"Hey Joey it's Tea,"

"Wats up girl? Anybody worrying ya? Coz if dey are-!"

"Joey shut up and listen. I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay but first, where are you?"

"The arcade with Yug,"

"Yugis there? Perfect."

"Yeah," he said as she spoke," Wat? Dere ain't no way I'm gonna help a slime ball like-... no that ain't necessary. ..Wat? Ya want me te die? They're called rabid for a reason... you said you wouldn't tell no one...fine... I'll be getting my phone back right?... okay, later"

"Here ya go Yug," Joey said giving his phone to his friend just before exiting the building.

"Hello?" Said Yug as Tea relayed his instructions to him,"sure I can do that... A limo? Where are you gonna get that?... don't you think that's a little extreme, Tea... I'm not a spy or anything so...yeah I know the ally, spent half of my life running through that one...okay, I'll meet Roland there then."

Yugi then hung up the phone and ran like a mad man through the doors.

...

Joey rode around in his dad's van for a while. He was looking around central park for the oldest Kaiba. His gut was telling him to leave him for dead but the smarter part of his brain strongly urged him to do what Tea asked of him.

'There' he thought as he spotted Kaiba yelling at someone on the phone, most probably Tea.

He hopped out the van and waited till the girls caught up to him and surrounded the brunette. He also made sure to park the van a little further down the street so he'd be able to make a quick getaway. Just for his own personal pleasure, he made sure to take his own sweet time getting to the crowd.

'That's what ya get for yelling at my friend.'the thought to himself

"Yo ladies," he called them. "Jumping Joey Wheeler and he's all yours."

Who?" Asked one of the girls which caused him to stumbled back. He watched as Kaiba suppressed a laugh. Man, what he wouldn't give to punch this guy right now.

"Okay I get it," continued Joey, "playing hard to get with the Joester, cute. But it ain't gonna work. You won't be able to keep them urges under control for too long."

"What urges?"

"Who are you?"

"How dare you disturb my Kaiba-poo time."

"Kaiba wha-" asked Joey before he bust out laughing and clutching his stomach, " K-kaiba-poo, " he teased between laughs.

He then brought his one hand to his ear, his ring ringer and middle ginger bent down while his remaining figures stretched out, as if trying to send Kaiba a message.

"K-kaiba-poo, " he teased on, "are ya dere Kaiba-poo? "

He would glance at the phone in Kaibas hands long enough for Kaiba to realise that he had to answer the damn thing. And people say he's smart, hah!

He watched as Kaiba looked behind him and grunted, never once did he stop teasing Kaiba. It really was on instinct.

Joey then remembered Teas words on the phone

 _"Aggravate_ _him and you aggravate the girls. Just act on your natural instinct to annoy Kaiba" She said_

And he did. In which uniververse would Joey Wheeler pass up the chance to annoy Kaiba and not get his ear pulled for it later?

"Is he making fun of Seto?" Asked one girl

"I think he is,"

"Get em!" Shouted another.

'Okay,' he thought, 'everything is going as planned. Now run Joey run!'

...

Yugi rushed out the arcade and ran onto the streets. He needed to find Roland and fast. There wasn't much time and Tea was probably on the phone with Kaiba right now.

Then he spotted it, Kaibas limo. He quickly darted to it and Roland jumped out.

"We should hurry," said Roland.

Yugi just gave him a nod and climbed into the limo. He had never been in one before. Yes he was the king of games and all but he just never felt the need to show off his title. The leather interior was soft and cushy. He saw a TV and even some complimentary snacks and champagne. Did Kaiba really drink?

"We're here," said Roland, "best we get you in the building, sir."

"Okay," was his only response. He wasn't used to being called 'sir' but if their plan were to succeed he had to get use to it.

He hoped out of the limo and stood in front of it, Roland waiting at the door.

...

Joey was running for his life. Literally. He didn't want to die from screaming fangirls. He was young and he wanted to live, at least make out with Mai before he died.

He took a left turn, trying to dodge the stuff the girls were throwing at him but barely succeeding. He saw the limo waiting there and was relieved to say the least.

'Perfect timing Yug,' he thought to himself as he zoomed past them and hid from in a good vantage point.

"Good evening ," said Roland as he saw the girls, "how was your night?"

"You know, same old. The money, the perks but barely any girls. What a waste of my time."

This caused most of the girls to stop dead in their tracks. Yes, most of them were just after Kaiba for his money and good looks. But this was Yugi Moto we're talking about here. This guy was more important than Kaiba any day. The title, the fame and like he just said... The money.

"Mr. Moto," said one of the girls in the crowd that had gathered around Yugi.

"Aah girls!" He said, trying not to be digested by the snobby and play boy attitude he had to put on, "finally!"

Most of the girls squaled which in turn caused more girls to stop the hunt for they still very shaken Joey. He just needed a minute to calm down or thirty.

"Say, would you mind doing me a quick favour?" He asked as he tried to sound seductive.

"Sure! " the all squaked

"Meet me at the Spot in twelve minutes. There's going to be dancing and I really think you'd want a dance with the game King."

Roland then opened the door for him to enter as Yugi said his last good bye, while kissing this forefinger and middle finger and blowing the kiss to the screaming girls, "until twelve minutes."

Roland then closed the door once Yugi was in and shut it closed. He then jumped into his drivers seat and took off.

Yugi decided to give the girls a little more encouragement to follow and so rolled down the window and stuck half his body out while taking off his coat. Honestly, it was a coat his great grandma made for him and he couldn't wait to get rid of it so he decided better give it so someone that will treasure it. He playfully slung the coat in the air in a circular motion as many girls chased the limo, desperately screaming. Just as they were taking the turn and crossed the second ally Kaiba was supposed to be in, he through the coat in the air.

Many of the girls continued to persue the limo but Tea already had a plan for that. Yugi searched for the hoodie, Tea told Roland to keep, and put it on. Just as the fangirls were out of sight, Yugi quickly opened the door and sumersalted his way to the nearest wall, his head covered with the hoodie, hands in the pockets, one leg on the wall...plain old gangster pose. The girls continued to chase after a celebrity less limousine.

He waited till all the girls completely passed him and darted around the building, towards the other opening of the second ally where he met up with Kaiba  
...

Joey noticed that some girls didn't go running after the limo like the rest did. Some of them actually had brains. Interesting.

He watched as some of the girls were beginning to walk back up the street they had chased him down. He needed to think fast otherwise the plan was gonna fail.

"Yoohooo! " he called, "hey ya plastic Barbies I'm over here!"

Now, every last remaining one was out for his blood. They all began charging towards him like professional rugby players.

'Oh. Crud." He thought as he began sprinting

"Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardener I swear you'll both regret dis!" He screamed as he continued fleeing for dear life.

Eventually he reached his van. He opened it up and dashed inside the drivers seat. He put the key in but then when he tried turning it, the van wouldn't start. He tried again and again but still nothing.

"Oh please don't let this be like in one of the horror movies where the guy dies in the car!" He shouted, turning the key again but this time the van started.

"Yes!" He shouted praises as he kissed the steering wheel, "oh I love you!"

The angry screams pulled him back to reality as he spun the van around and drove like there was an angry Egyptian God on his tail.

After a while, he managed to out manoeuvre them and finally made it back to Kaiba and Yugi.  
Please note: everyone's part was played symotanously.

 _End of flashback_

"So let me get this straight, " said Kaiba, "the mutt lured the girls away, shrimp you made them believe your a play boy as well as getting them to go to some club and to top it off your little cheerleader came up with this whole plan? "

"Yeah," they both answered at the same time.

"You seriously expect me to believe that?"

"Kaiba," began Yugi, "is it so hard to believe we helped you out?"

"Yes," this time it was Joey and Kaiba that answered at the same time, much to Kaibas dislike.

"I'm out of here," said Kaiba, standing up.

"But don't ya wanna confront the mastermind behind this whole thing?" Asked Joey.

This caused Kaiba to stop dead in his tracks. Oh he wanted to see Tea alright. But not in the way your thinking. No, he wanted wring her neck. She was the reason that the girls even spotted him. If she hadn't distracted him then he wouldn't have been caught.

"Dats rite," said Joey, "Teas meeting us at the arcade in da next half hour or so. Ya sure ya don't wanna chill till its time te meet her."

"The only reason I'm staying is because I want answers." Replied Kaiba as he slouched down back in his seat.

"You could just go to the arcade in half an hour Kaiba," said Yugi.

"I don't just want answers from her, I want answers from the two of you as well, "

"Wha-"

"You ready to order?" Interrupted the waitress.

"Oh yeah!" Exclaimed Joey, " I want a pepperoni pizza and a cheese steak burger. Oh and a fries and a chocolate milkshake,"

"How can you eat all that?" Asked Kaiba, disgusted by the blonds behaviour and appetite.

"I'll have a regular cheese burger with a blueberry smoothie,"

"Alright," said the waitress, "and you sir?"

"Salad for the lady," replied Joey jokingly.  
"Shut up you damn mutt!" He shouted, "an Almas Caviar with a glass of Domaine de la Romanee. "

"Sir?" She asked slightly confused, obviously this guy was loaded. She hadn't even heard of food and drink like that.

"Kaiba, we at a regular diner not one of da _fancy_ restaurants ya go to."

"Just get him a barbecue burger with a Coca Cola, " said Yugi.

"Um, sure. I'll be back with the drinks soon."

After she left, Yugi and Joey snapped their heads in Kaibas direction. What was wrong with him? Didn't he eat normal food?

"Kaiba," asked Yugi, "what happened just now?"

"I wanted proper food but apparently this joint can't afford it."

"Kaiba, dey don't sell all dat fancy schmancy stuff yar used te. Instead dey sell da best food ya taste buds would ever taste."

"You mean somewhat reasonable and hygienic food infected with fats, oils and bacteria? "

"Oh com on Kaiba, ya gotta try it. If ya do, I'll tell ya where I buried those car keys I stole."

"I knew it was you, but if you think I'll be that easily manipulated your dead wrong. Nobody controls my actions but me."

"Here are your drinks," said the waitress as she distributed the drinks amongst the three, her gaze fixated on Kaiba"a chocolate milkshake, a blueberry smoothie and a coke."

"Enjoy. Your food will be ready soon," she said, biting her lip and played with the hem of her skirt. As she left, the sway of her hips didn't go unnoticed by Joey.

"Man," he said, "ya got girls chasing ya wherever ya go. How do ya do it Kaiba?"

"They don't want me mutt, they all just want the money." Said Kaiba, his exterior was emotionless but inside, he felt a twang of hurt. No matter what, every girl only wanted him for his money. Not that he cared or anything.

"Not all of them," argued Yugi.

"Dats right. Tea wud neva go out on a date wid ya. Her an dat ada girl. Ya know, da one in your dreams. " said Joey.

"Is that why your so infatuated with the girl in your dreams isn't it Kaiba. She sees you for who you really are." Asked the spikey haired boy.

"I have no desire to express any emotion, I have, with you." Retorted Kaiba

"Consider us your therapist. " said Yugi

"And why should I?"

"You need advice Kaiba. Especially when it comes to your dream girl. Think about it Kaiba. You don't have much experience with human life on a friendly level, let alone a romantic one, so you kinda 'require our assistance'."

"And what do you get out of this? "

"Wat we always wanted rich boy," said Joey, "te be ya friend. Even though ya can be a jerk sometimes. "

"Do we have a deal Kaiba," asked Yugi, stretching out his hand, "you be our friend and we be yours, by giving you advice."

Kaiba out stretched his hand and shook Yugis. Maybe their deal wouldn't be so bad, that is until Joey interrupted.  
"But deres a catch. Ya gotta stop wid dat many insults, n ya gotta be our friend, like really be one of us."

"Let's see, become one of the geeks... I don't think so." Responded the tall brunette.

"For the girl,"

"For the girl," repeated Kaiba.

"Nyc, " said the blonde, resting his hand on top of theirs

"I believe we have a deal gentlemen,"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about not updating in so long. It's just that I lost the drive to write this story and it's really hard producing quality chapters for something you don't really want to write. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to odnil_izagm (did I spell it right?). Anyway thank you so much for getting me to write this chapter and inspiring me to get back to writing. Also thank you lava! Without you this story wouldn't have even existed!

"Out of all the idiotic, tasteless, and deranged things you have ever done, this one was just plain down right stupid but what really ticks me off is that I had to get involved in this little moronic scheme of yours." grumbled a very annoyed, very angry Seto Kaiba.

"Hey! It ain't my fault!" retorted his blonde companion.

"You're the one that harassed the waitress," he simply said.

"I neva harass no one ya hear!"

"Telling a bimbo to put their breast away and volunteering to do it for her if she didn't is in fact harassment."

"But I neva touch her! Besides, ya telling me dat yes cud have a decent meal when some girl was annoying ya by flashing herself at ya?!"

"It's called ignoring you dog, a skill that you just can't seem to comprehend."

"Well sorry for wanting to eat in peace!"

" You damn well better be sorry because when I'm done with you you are gonna wish you never left your kennel."

"Why I oughta-"

"Knock it off guys," interrupted Yugi.

After, as Kaiba so bluntly put it, Joey harassed a waitress, the manager of the diner had asked them to all leave. Said waitress had other plans for them and completely drenched the trio in hot sauce and mustard. Right after that Kaiba threatened to shut the whole place down effectively scaring away any and all customers.

The king of games looked up and surely enough his two companions were arguing like two bitter old ladies. What ever did he do to deserve such fate he wondered to himself. Although he cherished his friends, he couldn't help but feel annoyed by their childish bickering.

"Let's just head over to the arcade already" he mumbled.

"Drenched in mustard and stinking like a dog?! I don't think so!" protested the young blond.

"You should be used to that stench Wheeler, that's your natural odor." Commented kaiba

"That's it ya corporate jerk! You're goin' down!"

"I'd like to see you try, you insolent mutt,"

Joey lunged at Kaiba, who smoothly side stepped, causing Joey to dive head first into the busy roads. The blond screeched like a nine year old girl and scampered about, barely dodging the travelling cars.

"Get off of the road, punk!" shouted one of the drivers.

"Hey I'm walking here!" was his reply.

On cue, a massive truck headed straight into Joey's path. Upon hearing the hooter, his common sense as well as his primitive instinct to survive kicked in. Joey screamed and then put every award winning track racer to shame by sprinting back to the sidewalk. He breathed in heavily before turning to his offender and spikey haired friend.

"What was that for?! I cud hav' died!"

"Yes and it truly is a pity that you didn't," said a glum looking Kaiba

"That's cold Kaiba, even for you,"

"Now that that's over," interrupted Yugi "can we go to the arcade?"

"In a rush to see your little girlfriend shrimp?" Asked Kaiba

"One - she's not my girlfriend. Two- I'm not that short and three - I learnt my lesson for making Tea wait."

"Don't talk about it!" panicked Joey, flinging his hands in his hair, "We swore we ain't gonna say nothing about that!"

"I didn't Joey, you did."

"Oh right. Lol my bad," he shrugged

Kaiba was baffled. These two had stared down death and defied it more than once so why where the so afraid of a little girl. All she ever did was give speeches and shake her pom-poms like a good little cheerleader. He'd never seen her act anything remotely to the new, hot and sassy person she had shown him recently. The Tea he knew would worry about her friends and be the meek yet clever girl who sat one row away from him in English class. However the Tea that Joey and Yugi had spoken so fondly about(yet utterly terrified) seemed to be the exact opposite of the one he knew. This Tea was resourceful, cunning, vindictive and completely mysterious. She had a vibe about her that Kaiba couldn't help but be drawn to her.

All thoughts immediately came to a close with that. He couldn't allow yet another blue-eyed brunette to plague his thoughts just as the other plagued his dreams. She, whom Kaiba was truly fascinated by, not only did he have no idea who she was but he also had no way of identifying her. For some reason her simple gestures and sighs had completely captivated him. She wasn't anything special, heck she never even spoke to him, but there was always that mystifying air about her.

When the three of them had arrived at the arcade, they were immediately surrounded by girls desperate for their attention. While trying to escape yet another crazy mob Kaiba had lost his white coat and his watch. He made a mental note to look up if 'dedicated fans' equated to 'common thief' in the Oxford dictionary. Amongst the crowd, Joey and Yugi scouted the area for Tea who was no where to be found.

"I think she's at the DDR" hollered Yugi over the loud music.

'Typical' Kaiba thought, 'She's at the cheerleader headquarters. '

He grumbled as he shoved people out of his way. The room around him began to get darker indicating he was nearing that section of the arcade. The moment he raised his eyes he caught sight of the dancing girl. She blossomed in the flickering lights surrounding her. While her eyes were shut, her body naturally swayed to the tune of the song. Her opponent was easily outclassed -barely keeping up with her. Once the game had ended the two shook hands and parted ways like good sportsman.

Kaiba watched as she made her way down the stairs. Her face now had a twinge of red christening her cheeks, a playful twinkle in her eye. From here Kaiba saw the girl he knew. He watched her shy gestures and the way she'd fidget about when someone got too close. She was in her element, surrounded by good acquaintances and smiling gingerly.

A stray thought caused Kaiba to want to hit himself on the head. He envisioned her, in Tea's place and surrounded by laughter. He wondered how she would react to this sort of environment. Would she wave at him at a distance? Maybe she'd come over and give him a warm welcome? If he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, Kaiba was sure he could feel her small, delicate hands wrap abound his waist, he head full against his chest. The warmth from her embrace drew him in. He latched onto her with everything he had and refused to let go. The scent she emitted brought him back to reality. He looked down and in his arms he saw Tea staring back at him with uncertainty reflected in her eyes.

The fantasy broke and suddenly Tea was back in the centre of room laughing at a joke some guy made. Kaiba looked to the right and found nothing but open space. Shouting drew his attention back to the brunette. Her usual happy smile was replaced by an uncomfortable frown. The guy she was talking to seemed to have gotten a little too familiar with her and was grasping her arm roughly in his. She was pleading for him to let her go but the man just grinned wickedly.

Cats, dogs and even mice know not to annoy a Kaiba and right now the eldest of the Kaiba brothers was severely ticked off. His blood boiled and the only thing he saw was that mans head roasted on a platter.

Before he could spring into action, Tristan, Bakura and Duke Devlin intervened. Tristan grabbed the poor fool by the collar and shoved him further away from Tea. Bakura rushed to Tea's side to comfort her while Duke gave the guy a good talking down.

"If I ever see you near her again I swear to God I will chop your head off!" Tristan threatened.

"Calm down," said Duke then turning his attention to the man, "if you just stay away from her we'll forget this ever happened, alright?"

"I don't think so," replied the man. He then stretched out his hand and dragged Tea towards him, "I like this one. I'm going to keep her."

Those were the words of a dead man. Duke broke the strangers hold on Tea while Tristan simultaneously wrestled the guy. Bakura did a quick check on Tea before interrupting the fight.

"Excuse me, " he said in his perfect British accent,"But Am I to understand that you will not in fact leave this girl alone?"

The man just looked the white haired teenager straight in the eye as if to answer his question. Bakura sighed in what seemed to be annoyance. He then gently rested his palm against Tea's check and offered her a small smile. At this Tea's eyes widened in horror as she began to shake her head. He just smiled broader and made his way to the man.

"Bakura, don't!" protested Tristan surprisingly.

"Yeah he's not worth it Bakura," Offered Duke

Their words fell on deaf ears. Bakura greeted the man with a friendly smile. Without even blinking, he punched the man straight in the face causing the man to plummet to the ground. He stood over the fallen man and began his brutal attack. Tristan and Duke looked like they were about to puke with all the blood gushing out of the man's skull.

"Oh bugger!" Shouted Bakura, "How could you?! This was a very new, very expensive shirt and you got your blood on it! You vile creature!"

The British boy slapped the man a couple times before standing and drying the blood from his hands.

"I don't appreciate a man taking advantage of a lady, especially one that I've befriended. So mate, I suggest you stay away from her or next time I won't give you such a pleasant warning."

The man was either being stupid or possessed at what he did next. He tried to launch a punch at Bakura but epically failed, his fist colliding with Tea's face. The three men stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face the unfortunate soul, their eyes menacing.

Seeing the look in their eyes, even the great Seto Kaiba took a step back. All hell was about to break lose.

Authors note: thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it and if not tell me what you felt was lacking. I'd also like to add that the pictures in this fic is not mine.

Don't forget to

Vote

Comment

Share

...and most importantly keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

The room erupted in deadly silence. The only thing heard was the faint chatter from the other gamers around the arcade and the soft music the DDR gave off. All eyes were turned on the five figures in the center of the room. Téa sat upon the cold floor, her lip throbbing and bleeding. Her ignorant offender was staring off into nothingness. Tristan, Duke and Bakura each stared down the strange man with their own menacing and vengeful glares. The tension between them smothered the spectators. Nobody moved from their places in fear of missing the battle that was about to commence.

Tristan took the first step forward but just as he did, a blur of blonde and a flash of green zoomed past him. Joey Wheeler pounced on the man and began clobbering his skull into the floor. The assault was relentless and gruesome all the same. With no mercy whatsoever Joey dragged the nameless man to his feet and began punching him in the abdomen.

"Fight me her coward!" He shouted between punches. "Ye man enough to hit a women but not enough to fight me?!"

Upon his vicious assault, the teenage boy was pulled away from his victim by three hyper sized muscled men clad in black suits. They separated the two by throwing Joey off the man.

"What seems to be the problem here gentlemen?" Asked the arcade manager.

Like the security guards, he was dressed in a black suit. Kaiba immediately recognized the man. The two of them had engaged in a business deal shortly after Kaiba got rid of the scum known as Gozeboro and had taken over Kaiba Corp. The arcade was losing funding and fast but luckily was saved by KC. The man owed Kaiba nothing short of his entire life's savings.

"Escort them out. The girl too." He heard the manager say.

Kaiba watched as the security guards grabbed his fellow high school students and the stranger. This didn't surprise him at all. He should have known he couldn't take the geek squad out without having a scene. He didn't care for the way the men roughly pushed them but what did tick him off was the way they treated Tea.

"Ouch! That hurts!" He heard her cry out.

Like before Kaiba envisioned his mystery girl in Tea's position. The sight irked him. He had always prided himself for his self control, especially in public, but in this instance that pride was thrown out the window. Without even knowing what he was doing, Kaiba marched over to the pair and punched the guard square n the jaw, hearing the delightful melody of a sickening _crack_.

"I suggest you leave the geeks alone," he said simply before grabbing Tea by the arm and exiting the DDR section of the arcade.

"For the love of sweet God Kaiba let go! Your giving my bruises bruises!" She scolded.

Kaiba immediately let go of her as if she'd burned him. Surely enough, a red mark began to form where he had held her.

"You'll live. It's hard to kill a cockroach like you." He said.

"Kaiba, sweety," she said with so much sympathy Kaiba actually thought she was being sincere, " I'm not a mirror okay. Did you remember to take you pills this morning? I swear you need to learn to be more responsible Kaiba. We don't want them to take you back to the sanitarian now do we?"

Before he could reply to her accusation he was interrupted by her friends. They were all gushing over her, asking if she was okay and checking out the deep purple bruise on her face.

"I outta kill that guy!" Shouted Joey

"Guys please just stop," she said, "What's done is done. Joey be prepared to get called to court. You too Bakura. From now on please try to stay out of fights, for my sake okay. Anyway can someone take me home? It's getting late."

"It's 8:15," said Duke, " the parties just getting started baby."

"She aint doin no partyin with you got that dice boy!"

After a little argument between Joey and Duke, the blonde decided to take his brunette friend home. Unfortunately luck was not on his side that day because his van just wouldn't start. With much amusement to Kaiba, the blonde continuously tried to start the engine but always failed.

Tea shivered in the cold. This didn't go unnoticed by Kaiba. He made a mental note to slap her for not carrying a jacket before calling for his limo. He was reluctant to let Wheeler in but then quickly obliged when Tea threatened to tell his little brothers about how he ran away from fangirls earlier that night. He didn't care how sweet she pretended to be, that girl was more devious than himself.

"Thanks for the ride home Kaiba," she said once they arrived, "as promised."

She then handed him a phone. The phone wasn't what caught his attention rather it was the video of him running away from a crowd of girls and maneuvering through the different allies.

"I also had any footage of this removed from any security tapes that may have caught it," she explained, "you don't wanna know. Trust me."

With that she hopped out of the limo and ran to the front door like her life depended on it. He watched as she shuffled with her keys and very slowly entered the house.

 _Strange_ he thought.

"Kaiba," said Joey breaking the silence, "you earned my respect. For defending Tea when I couldn't."

"I don't care about your respect mutt," he countered

"Maybe not but you still got it. If ya need anything just tell me, Kay?"

"How about getting out of my limo you dog, "

Much to his surprise, Joey left without so much as blinking offering a quick thanks before shutting the door. Kaiba watched the blonde walk away in the opposite direction. Concerned? No. Curious? Yes.

Tea crept into the house, hesitant in every step she took. The air that hung in room was thick and heavy. She began breathing erratically but all the same tried her very best to remain quiet. She could sense the deadly vibes that awaited her at the end of the corridor and yet she braved on. As she took the first step to the upper floor she gave the living area one final glance. Tea almost cried in relief. She knew she had been late that night and had expected a beating for doing as such. Perhaps miracles to exist...

...or perhaps they're just a fantasy and a byproduct of coincidence.

"Where were you?" Asked her father.

"The arcade," she muttered.

"I see. Why?"

"I was helping a friend. I won't be out this late again. I promise."

"But Tea," he said moving closer to her, "didn't you say that last time?"

"Y-yes but..."

"I tolerated it before I won't be so lenient again."

He was now hovering over her shaking frame. Tea didn't dare look her father in the eye. She was too frightened to breathe too close to him. Knowing what was to come she frightenly sighed and shut her eyes closed; accepting her fate.

She felt his hand on his face and flinched at the contact. Instead of a harsh sting she felt a gentle caress on her cheek. Tea opened her eyes and looked at the man before her with unbound uncertainty.

"I've truly made you suffer haven't I?" He asked in a soft voice.

"No," she immediately protested, "please don't think like that. I don't."

Her father looked down upon her with kind eyes for the first time in three months. How he'd torture her very soul and she was still accepting of him amazed him.

"Daddy...are you...?"

"Don't worry. I'm sober and I intend to stay that way."

Tears spilt from her azure eyes. Tea fully embraced her father, welcoming his forgotten love. The same hands that had hurt her once now supported and protected her. The same feet than would kick her now kept her from falling over. The face she had feared for over eleven years now smiled at her with sincere love and kindness.

"I love you daddy," she said through her tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby," he said, "so, so much."

That night in the Gardener household father and daughter spent the taken time from them.

Seto kaiba walked into the white room and just as expected there she stood, wordlessly figiting under his intimidating gaze. He considered talking to her but reason held him back. She'd just vanish into oblivion if he tried to. But he was curious man...

...so here goes nothing.

 _Hi everyone! So sorry about not updating for so long. Anyways I really appreciate your support so this chapter is dedicated to you lovelies!_


End file.
